True love always comes through in the end
by Devils Tinkerbell
Summary: Ianto and Gwen's relationship started with a tragedy and may end with a tradegy. Will their love come through in the end?


It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to rise and Ianto was just waking up,

"Good morning sweetheart," Ianto said leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips

"Good morning," Gwen murmured as Ianto pulled away. They had been together for seven months now, it had started when the Hub had gotten invaded and Gwen had been injured by one of the aliens.

Flashback:

_"Everyone down," Jack shouted across the Hub as the alien invaders shot at them_

_"Jack, what are we going to do?" Tosh asked_

_"Fight," Jack replied_

_"Has everyone got their guns?" Owen asked, everyone nodded except Gwen_

_"Gwen?" Jack snapped his voice raising a little_

_"It's on my desk" Gwen trembled_

_"For fuck's sake Gwen, how ---" Jack started_

_"Leave her alone, I know for a fact that she couldnt get to her gun because she was with Tosh at her desk and the Aliens came through the front entrance next to Gwen's desk" Ianto interrupted_

_"Okay, fine, there is a spare gun in my desk draw, I'll go and get it" Jack said getting ready to move_

_"No! I'll get it" Gwen said getting up and running to Jack's office, dodging bullets on the way._

_When Gwen had got the gun she turned to walk back to the others but as she turned round she felt something sharp penetrate her chest, she looked down to see a knife sticking out of her chest and when she looked up she saw the smiling face of one of the aliens. Her eyes widened from the pain as she fell to her knees, then there was a shot and the alien collapsed onto the floor beside her showing Ianto stood behind it, his gun smoking. When he saw Gwen he ran over to her and pulled her onto his lap._

_"Gwen! Gwen open your eyes" Ianto said urgently and she did as he said_

_"Good girl. It's going to be okay" Ianto said calmly_

_"No it isn't, I can see it in your eyes" Gwen said weakly, closing her eyes again_

_"No Gwen, open your eyes, you have to stay awake for me" Ianto said. He didn't know what to do so he kissed her. When he pulled away Gwen had a smile on her face._

_"Don't cry" Gwen said sweetly. Just then Jack, Owen and Tosh ran into the room_

_"What Happened?" Owen said as he knelt beside Gwen and looked at the knife_

_"I found her in here with one of the aliens and I shot it, then I saw Gwen" Ianto said tears still running down his face. Owen picked Gwen up and ran her to the med bay._

_End Flashback._

"We should get ready for work" Gwen said smiling

"Yeah, I'll make us some coffee"

"Join me in the shower first" Gwen smiled walking out of the room. And they both set off to what could be a day that could end their relationship forever.

"Morning" Ianto and Gwen said in unison as they entered the Hub

"Morning" everyone said back

"Tea-boy, we want coffee" Owen whined

"Okay, I'll go and make some" Ianto said giving Gwen a kiss before walking off to the kitchen

"*wolf whistle* Gwen and Ianto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a baby---" Jack sang

"Shut up Harkness" Gwen interrupted making Jack laugh

"Sir, if you carry on, I'll put something in foul in your coffee" Ianto said handing coffee out, then kissing Gwen again

"Aww, you two are so cute" Jack said turning and heading to his office. Just then sirens went off in the Hub

"Tosh what have we got?" Jack asked walking over to her desk

"Signals show unknown alien life form just landed"

"Okay, can you send them a message saying, please leave you're scaring the locals"

"Okay done" Tosh said "We've got a message back"

"Okay" Jack said frowning "That's never happened before"

"It says, send us Gwen Cooper, second in command of the Torchwood Institute" Tosh read

"No! No way" Ianto said coming to stand at Gwen's side

"We need to find out what they want" Jack said

"You're not sending Gwen" Ianto said raising his voice

"I have to go" Gwen said "I can find out what they want"

"No"

"Yes!" Jack interrupted

"No, I won't let you" Ianto said taking Gwen's hand in his

"I have to" Gwen said

"No you don't, you could get hurt" Ianto said turning to her

"It'll be easier if I just go"

"She's right, Ianto" Jack said assertively

"No please" Ianto begged

"I have to" Gwen repeated

"No, if you go I'll leave" Ianto threatened

"What?"

"I can't watch you get hurt, so if you go, you leave me"

"Ianto"

"No"

"Gwen be careful" Jack said, giving Gwen a hug before she ran out of the Hub

"She'll be okay Ianto" Tosh said

"I don't care" Ianto said harshly

"Yes you do" Jack said before walking to his office

Gwen walked onto the spacecraft, hand on her gun. Her mind kept wandering back to Ianto, she loved him of course she did but she had to do this.

"Hello? Anyone there?" as soon as she said this, lights came on

"Hello Gwen Cooper" one of the aliens croaked

"What do you want?"

"Oh we just want to do some simple tests" and with that Gwen collapsed

When the aliens had finished thier tests on Gwen's brain they decided to beam her back into the Hub

"Argghhh!" Owen shouted

"What? What's wrong?" Jack said running in with Tosh and Ianto on his tail

"What's that light Jack?" Tosh asked

"I don't know"

Just then Gwen appeared unconscious on the top of the autopsy table

"Gwen!" they all said in unison

"Oh shit! She hasn't got a pulse" Owen said and started CPR on her, Jack got the oxygen mask and did that as Owen continued to pump her chest

"Come on Gwen" Jack said

"Wake up that's an order" just then Gwen's eyes opened

"I wouldn't want to disobey an order now Jack would I" Gwen said weakly. Jacks eyes lit up and he pulled her into a bear hug, as Jack let her go Ianto ran down and pulled her into his arms

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry, I love you" Ianto said quickly

"It's okay, I love you too" Gwen said before kissing Ianto gently.


End file.
